


Recopilación: ficción.

by NTIG_Escribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Improv, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, improvisación, original - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTIG_Escribe/pseuds/NTIG_Escribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada capítulo es un relato independiente que he escrito en algún momento.<br/>Mi recomendación: elige un capítulo al azar y léelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pérdida.

Marián puso su mano insegura sobre el picaporte mientras introducía la llave.

\- ¡Espera, espera! - Jon, su marido, la miraba desde unos palmos más arriba con ternura - Esto… ¿Estás nerviosa? - Improvisó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? - inquirió Marián entornando la mirada - solo estás haciéndome esperar más. Vamos, déjame entrar - protestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jon retiró la mano que había posado sobre la de Marián, permitiendo a ésta girar completamente la llave y entrar a su nueva casa. Los pasos de Marián resonaron sobre el parqué con un tímido “tac, tac, tac”. Jon cerró la puerta detrás de sí y Marián buscó apresuradamente un interruptor para dar luz a la estancia, chocando torpemente con las irregularidades de la pared.

-Oh, no, no, no te molestes, me había olvidado de encender el automático.

Marián siguió buscando a tientas algo con lo que iluminar la estancia hasta que dio con la mano de su marido. Jon sintió como los dedos de ella se entrelazaban, ansiosos, con los suyos.

\- Date prisa - dijo Marián casi sin aliento -, por favor.

\- Estoy aquí - respondió Jon mientras le acariciaba la mano que ella le ofrecía - Estoy. Aquí.

Permanecieron así una respiración más y Jon soltó a su esposa. Buscó encima del umbral de la puerta el interruptor y la penumbra que envolvía a ambos se esfumó. No se sorprendió de ver a Marián perfectamente compuesta, su figura estirada y altiva en el centro de la estancia, ningún músculo fuera de control. Su cara brillaba con expectación.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer un tour o…? - quiso saber Marián.

\- ¿No prefieres descubrirlo tú misma? - Respondió Jon, con la voz llena de picardía.

\- No me respondas con otra pregunta, sabes que no lo soporto.

Marián continuó su camino, entrando a la siguiente estancia que encontró. El salón era pequeño, poco más que una mesa a la que sentarse a comer y unos sofás de segunda mano. La luz de las farolas en la calle llegaba filtrada a través del cristal esmerilado de la terraza, tintando las paredes encaladas de un triste tono naranja.

\- Sé que no es muy grande, pero los chicos de la obra han hecho un buen trabajo con el espacio que tenían - comentó Jon, antes incluso de que Marián pudiese dar su opinión - Espera a ver la cocina, ahí se han esmerado mucho más, no parece la misma…

Las palabras surgían a borbotones de la boca de Jon, intentando suplir el silencio de su esposa. Ella giró sobre sus talones y buscó el siguiente cuarto, pasando de largo la cocina. Fue directa a la habitación del final del pasillo pero se detuvo en el umbral. Se agarró al marco de la puerta, recopilado fuerzas de donde apenas quedaba ya nada. Con un paso decidido entró.

El despacho era perfecto. Jon había puesto todo su esfuerzo en esta habitación y se notaba. Había trasladado su ordenador al nuevo escritorio, preparando la habitación para cuando Marián estuviese lista para trabajar. Había recubierto la pared contraria con instantáneas de los años que habían pasado juntos. Había reinstalado sus plantas bajo la ventana y ocupado las estanterías con sus libros.

\- Te me has adelantado - la voz de Jon sonó más cerca de lo que Marián esperaba y dio un pequeño respingo. - Quería entrar contigo. Bueno… en realidad quería entrar antes y ver tu cara, aunque creo que es la misma que cuando has entrado, ¡ja, ja, ja! - su risa reverberó detrás de Marián.

Jon tenía razón. El rostro de Marián había permanecido inmutable desde que había visto su renovado cuarto: ojos bien abiertos, cejas arqueadas y sus labios ligeramente separados formando una diminuta O.

De forma inesperada, notó como alguien tomaba su pie derecho. Volteó su cabeza y vio a Jon en cuclillas, forcejeando con los cordones de sus zapatillas.

\- ¿Qué…? - comenzó ella.

\- Ni si quiera te has parado a mirar el suelo - comentó Jon, con una sonrisa de medio lado. 

Marián bajó la cabeza y se maravilló ante las diminutas baldosas que formaban un mosaico en blanco y negro de intrincado diseño geométrico.

\- Es igual que…

\- Es el mismo - interrumpió Jon, deshaciéndose de la segunda zapatilla. - Tranquila, he pedido permiso a tus padres - Se apresuró a aclarar. - Siempre has dicho que lo que más te gustaba de la casa de tu abuela era su suelo, y bueno… lo hemos traído.

Marián no pudo evitar contagiarse de la enorme sonrisa de Jon, que se erguía de nuevo y la animaba a entrar por completo en la habitación. Descalza, dio un paso. Las estrechas grietas de las baldosas pintaban su piel de los recuerdos de su infancia. Quería bailar sobre ellas y hacer piruetas, y saltar con la misma energía con la que lo hacía cuando no era más que una mocosa, pero permaneció de pie, en el centro de la estancia. Quieta, muy quieta. ¿Podía alguien marearse de felicidad?

Las manos de Jon se posaron sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

Marián se dio la vuelta.

\- Me encanta - contestó, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Él sonrió, con satisfacción, y tomó las manos de Marián en las suyas.

\- ¿Cómo era eso que decías? Una mujer debe tener un cuarto propio. ¿No?

\- _“Una mujer debe tener dinero y una habitación propia si desea escribir ficción”_ \- recitó Marián. - Virgina Woolf. Te has acercado bastante.

\- Sí…- Jon cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, inquieto, y por un momento le esquivó la mirada, antes de decidirse a preguntar - Man, esto… ¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Esto es lo que queremos? - Dijo, trazando un tímido semicírculo con su brazo izquierdo hacia el reformado cuarto.

Marián respiró hondo, antes de responder con rotundidad:

\- Sí, sin duda.

Jon suspiró, aliviado.

\- Vale. Voy a decirles a todos que suban. Prepararemos la cena e inauguraremos el piso. ¿De acuerdo?

Marián asintió, pero Jon ya le había dado la espalda y desaparecía por el pasillo.

Marián se había quedado sola en la habitación. La contempló una vez más. Se detuvo en las fotografías de la pared. Por un momento, sintió como si la mujer que le sonreía en las fotos fuese una persona distinta, como si ella nunca hubiese podido sonreír así. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentado deshacerse de ese extraño sentimiento de alienación que quería invadirla. Sus brazos se detuvieron un momento en su vientre.

Sería tan fácil abandonarse al dolor de nuevo. Tan fácil dejar que la consumiese el monstruo un tiempo más. Retractarse, decir que no, que esto no es lo que quería, que prefería su casa tal y como era antes, con un cuarto para un bebé pintado en tonos pastel y con una cuna inútil. Sería tan fácil.

El timbre sonó. Marián apartó las manos de su vientre, volviendo a la realidad, saliendo de su habitación propia.


	2. Pequeño Niño Maldito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de encontrar esto que escribí hace unos meses, que imaginé como el principio de algo, pero que para variar se quedó en nada, en una paja mental y conceptual, pero que por suerte, ya no me quita el sueño (hay otras que ocupan su lugar)

**Intro**.

Pequeño niño maldito. No importa lo que trates de alejarte. Tu don es tu castigo. Viniste al mundo a crear belleza pero no a disfrutarla. Pequeño niño maldito, ¿por qué sigues entre nosotros? ¿No sería más fácil acabar con todo esto? Un roce, un acertado paso en falso, un poco de esa o aquella sustancia prohibida. ¿Por qué aguantas?

 

**Mida.**

Mida es una bola de materia. De las bolas de materia de toda la vida. Unos seres redondos hechos en su mayor parte de materia orgánica. Se dieron un nombre bastante revelador, pero son gente sencilla y no necesitan más. Un aldeano, una pieza de un todo de materia.

El reloj en la mesita de noche pasa de 6:59 a 7:00 y un sonoro quejido emerge del despertador. “ _Wuenk, wuenk, wueeeeeenk_ ”. Mida saca una enguantada mano de debajo de la almohada y golpea con fuerza el sonoro cachivache. La alarma en la que se había sumido la habitación se esfuma pero solo para ser sustituida por la perezosa actividad que invade a alguien recién levantado. Así, Mida abre las ventanas y corre las cortinas, dejando entrar algo de la tímida luz que se filtra por entre las nubes blancas y algodonosas que vaticinan un buen día. Rasgo, su pato mascota, ya ha salido de su rincón de descanso nocturno y se apresura entre las piernas de su dueño, en busca de algo que llevarse al pico. La insistencia del pato y su propia hambre llevan a Mida a la cocina. Abre un armario y saca una caja de lombrices frescas. Sirve un bol de lombrices para Rasgo y una taza de lombrices para él.

Son las 7:06 y todavía tiene tiempo para tomarse su taza de lombrices de forma relajada, sentado en la única silla de la habitación. Desde cerca del suelo le llegan los sonidos del pico de Rasgo entrechocando con la porcelana. El animal se acaba las lombrices en menos de un minuto y medio y sale correteando por la puerta de atrás, atravesando la patera, la pequeña portezuela que permite al animal ir y venir a su antojo. Mida lo observa coger carrerilla y alzar un torpe y pesado vuelo por encima de los perales del jardín. Son ya las 7:14. Con un último trago a su taza, Mida pone fin a su nutritivo desayuno y se dirige a la entrada de la casa donde se cala su sombrero de flores, sus botas moradas y su corbata. No se había quitado los guantes para nada, así que ya está listo para embarcarse en su nada apasionante día. Deja la casa sin cerrar la puerta con llave y se pone marcha.

Desde las cuatro paredes de cristal a las que gusta llamar hogar, el camino de tierra pisada desciende y serpentea desde lo alto de una colina y va a morir a una carretera de negro asfalto. Mida la recorre hoy también, sus botas pisando sobre la maleza que crece a la vera del gastado material. Flores de todos los colores son engullidas bajo el rítmico paso de Mida. Un pie tras otro, sin prisa por llegar antes a su trabajo, pero con la obligación de hacer lo que debe apremiando e impidiendo que se retrase. A las 7:33 llega a la parada del bus, que dos minutos más tarde le recoge. Despacha un amable pero no apasionado saludo al conductor y se sitúa en el mismo asiento de cada mañana, en la mitad anterior del vehículo y al lado de la ventana.

El verdor del campo acaba por mezclarse con el gris de las casa de hormigón de los suburbios. La altura de los edificios asciende cada vez más a medida que el autobús se aleja de su origen. Mida se apea en la estación de tren. Una cacofonía de conversaciones le recibe. Mida se sumerge de lleno en el bullicio de miles de bolas de materia que se dirigen a su puesto de trabajo, igual que él. Las esquiva con la pericia que solo la experiencia puede aportar y llega a tiempo para subir tranquilamente a su tren cercanías a las 8:15.

A las 8:55 Mida está sentado en su cubículo y ya ha encendido su ordenador. Pasan 3 horas y media hasta que hace su descanso para almorzar. Picotea una bolsa de lombrices secas mientras charla de manera desenfadada con sus compañeros. Media hora después, a las 13:00, vuelve a su puesto de trabajo. Teclea durante otras 4 horas más y cuando son las 19:00 deja todo como está y realiza el camino contrario al de por la mañana. El tren, transportándolo desde la urbe hasta los suburbios. El autobús, desde los suburbios hasta el pueblo. Sus botas, desde el pueblo hasta su casa.

Mida contempló su casa desde el pie de la colina. Las paredes de grueso cristal y la luz de las estrellas y la luna se unían en una especie de fantasmagórico matrimonio. Sin pensar demasiado, recorrió el espacio que le separaba de su casa. Entró y apiló sus enseres en la entrada para recogerlos a la mañana siguiente. Todo salvo sus guantes. Eran las 21:04. Tenía 56 minutos para contemplar la figura de su petrificada amada. Una bola de materia orgánica transformada en cristal hace ya quince años. Su superficie perfectamente lisa y pulida dejaba ver a su corazón convertido en un amasijo de gemas preciosas. Todavía brillante, todavía emitiendo luz como un diminuto sol. Quizá quedase algo orgánico todavía. Quizá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace ya bastante tiempo, tuve una idea que no se me iba de la cabeza: necesitaba una nueva imagen de portada de Fb (sí, cómo lo leéis) y por aquel entonces andaba yo obsesionado con photoshop, con aprender cosas, con marear la perdiz lo máximo posible con el precioso programa. Y, no me preguntéis de dónde, tuve la idea de que quería un corazón. Pero no podía ser un corazón cualquiera, tenía que ser un corazón hecho de piedras preciosas. Así que busqué una ilustración preciosa, la despedacé y con sus cachitos me hice ese corazón, que tuve el valor de publicar en facebook y hasta en instagram. OJO, esto es algo que hoy no haría, por los derechos del autor original de la imagen, pero en ese momento, ni lo pensaba. 
> 
> La imagen original es Gemz, de Amber Ibarreche. Mi cacafús de pastiche photoshopero podéis encontrarlo aquí (porfavornolomiréismuchonilosaquéisdeahígracias).
> 
> El caso es que a Instagram la subí con el texto “La historia del chico que se enamoró del hermano no tan conocido del Rey Midas” y a Facebook, con “ Hipertrofia pétrea cardiaca”.
> 
> Y de ahí surgió la idea de Mida, una bola de materia, de las bolas de materias de toda la vida. A estos seres los imaginaba como pequeñas redondeces de colorines con esta cara “: T“, que vivían dedicados a su trabajo, ocupando su pequeño puesto en una sociedad ajetreada, que en mi cabeza se parecía mucho al Japón de los dibujos animados (el tendido eléctrico, las casas unifamiliares con muros grises, las calles sin acera para los peatones… básicamente Shin-chan). Ahora que lo recuerdo, hasta llegué a garabatearlos. Ah, y hablaban en gibberish (ruiditos).
> 
> Y ahí estaba Mida, que no sé en qué momento, se apoderó de la idea de ser el hermano raro del rey Midas. Es decir, cuando Mida tocaba algo, lo convertía en cristal. En algún momento de su vida, Mida se había enamorado tan fuertemente de alguien (y ese alguien de Mida), que consiguió “tocar” su corazón. Y de ahí la imagen del final, de su amada, una pequeña bola de materia que había sido transformada en puro cristal, translúcido, con un corazón hecho de piedras preciosas en el centro.
> 
> Lo que iba a pasar a continuación era que Mida iba a romper con esa monotonía, con esa rutina en la que se había anquilosado. Iba a emprender un viaje en busca de algo que liberase a su amada. Él y su pato. Pero ahí se quedó. Pobre Mida.
> 
> No me preguntéis de dónde salió la idea del pato porque no tengo ni idea.


	3. ¿Para qué sirven las Moscas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y para qué escribir?

Llevo una hora en la terraza con la libreta abierta encima de la mesa y un rotulador violeta de punta gorda en la mano derecha. Suelo usarlo para apuntar esas ideas que vienen rápido a la mente y se van antes de que puedas darte cuenta, como pequeñas semillas abortadas que nunca germinarán. Me gusta jugar a que ese rotulador que un día encontré en un estuche ajeno es un arma mágica capaz de revivirlas, pero que solo funciona cuando soy yo el que lo sostiene, y no otra persona. Algo así como una Excalibur de papelería. Me gusta jugar a que el maldito rotulador y yo conquistaremos Inglaterra escribiendo solo unas cuantas palabras locas en cualquier superficie que se tercie, que mataremos dragones que escupen tinta y brujas hechas de inseguridad y tachones.

Pero últimamente los dragones, las brujas y todo un imaginario cutre y manido parecen acumularse en una pila de ideas poco originales y sin ganas de ser escritas. Y aquí estoy, calentado por el agradable sol de mediodía buscando la inspiración. “Ve, sal afuera, encuentra la motivación”. Me he cansado de escuchar consejos de editor que solo busca mantener una fuente de ingresos constante. Me he cansado de leer citas destinadas a mover los oxidados engranajes de un cerebro pesado, espeso y viejo. Me he cansado de matar el tiempo que debería pasar escribiendo, buscando palabras de fuerza y de ánimo. Supe que había tocado fondo cuando cliqué en un enlace de una de esas bloggeras con un excesivo gusto por las coronas de flores, los tonos pastel y las listas sobre cómo encontrar tu musa. No creo ser una persona amargada, es simplemente que no aguanto el positivismo ciego y la noción de que todo saldrá bien si lo deseas con fuerza. Además, prefiero la palabra cínico. También me gusta imaginarme a esta clase de personas en sus momentos más bajos e indecorosos y Dios sabe que si alguna vez me encuentro a alguien así, interrumpiré su discurso sobre las mariposas y el amor con preguntas indiscretas sobre su última diarrea.

Bien sea por alejarme de deberías, debes y debistes varios, bien sea una forma oculta y menos humillante de seguir las recomendaciones que no quiero escuchar, he acabado en esta terraza de hotel de pueblo pequeño. Paredes blancas, mobiliario de forja y olor a mediterráneo. Brisa marina con un no tan lejano deje a estiércol. Arremetería contra el campo, contra las nubes de insectos, las boñigas y los pueblerinos de acento incompresible pero esas cosas son las que haría una persona amargada y ya he mencionado que prefiero el término “cínico”. Además, el vino es bueno y el jardinero es joven y le gusta trabajar con la camisa abierta.

Siento la tentación de hacer una foto pero recuerdo que una de las obligaciones que me he impuesto al venir aquí es la de dejar todo aparato tecnológico, smartphone incluido, bien lejos, en mi apartamento en la ciudad. Alejo mi vista de las distracciones carnales y la pongo, por primera vez en varios minutos, sobre la libreta. Las hojas están en blanco. Completamente. Ni siquiera tienen esas líneas horizontales de color azul oficina que te ayudan a no torcerte porque yo las detesto y porque, de alguna manera, creo que ponen límites a la creatividad del que escribe sobre ellas. Con o sin esas líneas, las hojas siguen en blanco. Miro al rotulador, enfadado, inquiriéndole sobre su morada traición con las cejas hechas un nudo.

Como venganza, le hago viajar de una oreja a otra, luego lo hago bailar y hacer equilibrios sobre mi labio superior y, como apoteosis de mi cruzada contra el dichoso instrumento, le hago girar sobre la mesa hasta marearlo y que su vuelta a la caja de lápices sea lo más tambaleante posible. Pienso para mis adentros que ese vil rotulador ha tenido su merecido y que ahora el resto de trastos de escribir se burlarán de él por las humillaciones recibidas, porque todo el mundo sabe que los lápices tienen el mal genio de unas sexagenarias con mucho tiempo libre y que los bolígrafos son como esos grupos de niños a los que les gusta meterse con los más débiles en el patio de la escuela. Satisfecho con mis recientes conclusiones sobre la sociedad del material de escritorio, abandono el rotulador a su suerte en el estuche. Bon voyage, mon amie y todo eso.

Cierro la libreta, no rendido, aburrido, y relleno la copa de vino por tercera o cuarta vez antes de las doce y empiezo a entender de dónde surgen las teorías sobre la civilización de la tinta y el carboncillo. Sumerjo la nariz en la copa antes de tomar el primer trago, como si buscase alguna clase de sentimiento gourmet y no solo la cada vez menos ligera embriaguez. Reconozco que alguna que otra mañana he buscado la motivación en el fondo de una botella de tinto, o de una o varias latas de cerveza y puede que varios vasos de tubo pero he sabido cuándo parar. La imagen del genio torturado y perseguido por sus adicciones es tentadora pero vivir en una resaca continua es algo que simplemente no concibo. Suspiro, pensando que los genios torturados al menos son genios y que, probablemente, tienen sus momentos de brillantez entre bajón, mono y euforia.

Dejo la copa vacía y tambaleante (tiene problemas de equilibrio, la pobre), aun con algunas gotas rojizas en el borde. Una mosca se posa con descaro sobre el cristal y se frota las patas antes de absorber el azucarado néctar con el que se ha encontrado. Desenfoco la mirada durante unos instantes y de repente mis párpados parecen estar hechos de alguna aleación de plomo y patetismo.

Despierto asustado por el contacto de unas juguetonas gotas de agua en mi cara, que a mi Yo inconsciente bien se le antojaban balas de plata. Aun con algo de baba en la comisura de los labios, echo una ojeada a mis alrededores, intentando orientarme. Descubro la copa vacía, la libreta cerrada y a un jardinero que riega un rosal cercano con una sonrisa diablesca en su morena cara. El vino parece apoderarse de mi piel, que se torna de un rosado intenso ante tamaña afrenta. Estoy a punto de rellenar la copa, intentando no cruzar mi mirada con la del maldito jardinero, cuando descubro el cadáver de la mosca adentro.

Tengo que reconocer que no es un mal destino para el insignificante bicho. Dejar las deposiciones de las vacas para acabar en este peleón tempranillo (o “Bodegas Lolo”, en realidad) es mucho más de lo que suelen permitirse la mayoría de las moscas. Paseo la copa entre mis dedos, agitando el quitinoso fiambre con cada vaivén del cristal, contemplándolo, recreándome en el ligero soniquete que surge del choque de ambos cuerpos. Recuerdo que alguien me dijo alguna vez que la mayoría de los insectos tienen vidas cortas. Que cuando son adultos, algunos ni si quiera se alimentan, simplemente copulan (si son afortunados) y mueren. Que incluso tienen el aparato digestivo atrofiado y ni siquiera sé qué quiere decir esto último. Me imagino una mosca con un nudo en el estómago o una cremallera en la boca. Pero, el caso es que su vida adulta es tan corta, tan insignificante, tan ínfima, que no comer es la mejor opción. Puede que este no fuese el caso, porque desde luego, el insecto había sido atraído por el vino y eso era indiscutible. Tanto, como que en lo que yo me había echado una siesta, la vida del animal había tocado a su fin. Sin que nadie salvo yo lo supiera. Sin que nadie se percatase. Sin nada que atestiguase su paso por este mundo salvo estas líneas y su improbable descendencia.

Una mezcla de desasosiego, culpabilidad y otras cosas que no puedo describir me hacen como cosquillas detrás de las orejas y el rotulador regresa a mi mano derecha. Le beso y abro la libreta.


	4. La chica de las caderas finales

Sentada. Sola entre cientos de viandantes sin rostro, contemplaba el audaz ir y venir de los pies ajenos. Vestidos de cuero, tela o plástico. Cubiertos hasta las rodillas, hasta el tobillo o dejando entrever sus dedos. Rápidos, lentos, pesados, ligeros. Mocasines. Tuc, tuc, tuc. Zapatos de tacón. Tap, tap, tap. Chanclas. Flip, flip, flip. Zuecos. Cloc, cloc, cloc.

Elevó la vista hasta la maraña de piernas nerviosas, con miles de cosas que hacer, sitios que visitar, gente a la que conocer. Podían correr, podían saltar y podían bailar si así lo deseaban sus dueños. La chica de las caderas finales siguió elevando su vista hacia las caras de la multitud, pero solo consiguió decepcionarse. La gente solía decir que la cara era el espejo del alma, pero ni mucho menos. Nada era tan revelador como unos saltitos de alegría, un roce con la rodilla a la persona que tenías al lado o unos pies que apuntaban en una dirección contraria a la tuya.

Dirigió los ojos de nuevo hacia abajo. Observó entristecida sus piernas y sintió todo el peso del mundo bajo ella, empujándola a brincar, a huir en cualquier dirección que se le antojase, a dar vueltas como una lunática. A bailar. A bailar…

La chica de las caderas finales no podía bailar. Ni zapatear, ni taconear. Ni un tango, ni un vals, ni una rueda y que ni se le pasase por la cabeza el claqué.Si la chica de las caderas finales bailase, aunque solo fuese un poquito, el mundo se acabaría. Porque toda ella, desde el hueco de su ombligo en el vientre hasta la punta de sus dedos en el extremo de sus pies era infinitamente peligrosa. Si el ritmo la invadía y ella respondía, caerían montañas, se abriría la tierra y el cielo se colaría por las grietas, los mares se secarían, las selvas arderían y todos los animales que las habitan desaparecerían. Y ella no quería eso. Porque a la gente le gustan los animales, las selvas que les dan cobijo, y los mares, y el cielo y las montañas.

Si la chica de las caderas finales bailase, aunque solo fuese un poquito, el mundo se acabaría. Por eso habían encerrado sus piernas en aquellos hierros. Para protegerla a ella y al mundo de su horrible poder. Pero no podía dejar de pensar, cada vez que una melodía se colaba entre su cabello, atravesaba su oído y se incrustaba en su mente, que el mundo, su gente, sus animales y todas las selvas y mares podían arder en el fuego infinito del infierno si con ello podía bailar hasta marearse, hasta no sentir nada desde el hueco de su ombligo hasta la punta de sus pies, hasta perder toda noción de su ser y abandonarse a una pasión que la consumiese a ella y a todo lo que le rodease.


	5. Cosquillas

La primera luz de la mañana se cuela entre las rendijas de la persiana, junto con la humedad y el frío exterior. Un trino por aquí, una bocina por allá. Me alejo del reconfortante sueño en el que me encontraba y vuelvo de lleno a la blancura de la habitación de hotel. Mi cabeza descansa ladeada sobre la almohada y puedo sentir con mi mejilla derecha la suavidad de cada hilo de las sábanas. El pensamiento de contarlos emerge, veloz, pero se pierde en la tranquilidad de una mañana de domingo en la que no caben las complicaciones.

En esa misma y aparente calma, me giro en la enorme cama y te veo a ti, todavía dormido y me doy cuenta de que tu calma se ha acabado. Contemplo tu dulce y angelical cara mientras pienso en la manera más molesta de despertarte. Paseo la yema de mi dedo índice desde tu frente hasta la punta de tu nariz, sintiendo cada poro, cada accidental vello, cada irregularidad y cada hueso debajo de tu piel. Frunces el ceño, como única respuesta y no puedo contener una discreta risa. Ahí estás, el hombre más serio de este mundo, sin traje, ni corbata, ni zapatos. Cualquier persona que no te conociese, te juzgaría horriblemente mal en estos momentos. Y sin embargo, sin toda esa parafernalia, puedo verlo en tu ceño fruncido: no te ríes con facilidad.

Vuelvo a poner mi índice justo en el centro de tu frente y asciendo lentamente hasta la parte superior de la misma y luego trazo círculos alrededor de tu cabeza, como dibujando un halo celestial. Pero mi pequeña aventura por tu pelado techado da incluso peores frutos que antes. Ni un parpadeo, ni una mueca de disconformidad, ni una mínima muestra de tensión en tu piel moteada.

Me incorporo ligeramente, dejando resbalar la sábana y mantengo mi mirada fija en tu entereza. Cualquier otro día casi me habría enfadado por semejante compostura noctámbula, pero no hoy. No después de una noche perfecta y no antes de un día perfecto. Porque tendríamos un día perfecto. Hoy va a ser perfecto. Pero antes vas a tener que despertar.

Con un movimiento teatral, retiro por completo cualquier atisbo de la sábana, manta, edredón y el resto de tus seguros. Las arrojo sobre mi espalda y me transformo en un ave fénix de lavandería. Paso una pierna por encima de ti y te envuelvo con mis nuevas alas, sumergiéndote en mi oscuridad. Huele a almizcle en nuestra pequeña cueva.

Un beso. Un sencillo roce de mis labios en los tuyos. Y lo veo. Un ínfimo fragmento de la comisura de tu labio palpita. Y sé que estoy más cerca de recuperarte de tu captor, Morfeo.

Otro beso. Y otro. Poco a poco, mejilla, cuello, pecho y cuello otra vez.

Espero.

Tu pecho, sobre el que me encuentro, se hincha como para hacerme volar.

Espero.

Deshago nuestra oscuridad de sábanas sudadas y espero.

Y nada.

Y quizá sean los años que llevamos juntos, quizá sea que me gusta ver al hombre más serio del mundo reírse como un niño pequeño; quizá sea, simplemente, que soy un poco hija de perra. Pero hoy vamos a tener el día perfecto y tienes que despertar. Así que hinco mis manos en tus atisbos de michelines y las muevo, locas, las libero a mi lujuria y cabronería y despiertas en la tremenda carcajada que solo unas cosquillas bien hechas pueden conseguir.

“ _Hey_ ”, te digo todavía desde mi posición predadora y, mientras recuperas la respiración, me devuelves un entrecortado “ _hey…_ ” y los dos sabemos lo que toca.


	6. Mitch

Veo el horror apoderarse de los rostros del resto de viandantes y quedarse ahí como tallado en piedra. Veo los fugaces faros de los coches paralizarse y quedar suspendidos como luciérnagas en el ocaso de la tarde. Veo las gotas de la persistente lluvia quedarse quietas como una cortina de grava gris.

> _Estoy pensando en ti cuando todo ocurre. No pienso en nada trascendental, simplemente estaba poniendo imágenes al futuro. Imaginaba qué me dirías cuando llegase a casa. Yo te preguntaría por la cena, tú dirías que hiciese lo que más me apeteciese. El calor de los fogones; el cuchillo, rápido, arriba y abajo con la cebolla *chap, chap, chap*; el incesante bufido del extractor. Te acercarías y robarías algo de comida mientras yo todavía la cocino, arriesgando tus dedos o tu mano entera para coger el mejor pedazo. Puede que luego nos tirásemos al suelo a ver una película. O simplemente a “estar”, a pasar lo que me resta de día mirando a tus ojos, buscando en ellos respuestas a preguntas sin formular, nadando, buceando en la banalidad y en la cotidianidad de una noche tranquila._

Pensarás que estas cosas van deprisa, que cuando acaba ni te has dado cuenta, pero no es así. No he visto nada más lento. Aun puedo percibir mi entorno y siento como algunas de las gotas que antes me rozaban ahora mojan la superficie de mi ropa. Pero solo eso. No resbalan. No empapan. No forman un reguero por mi piel, de esos que luego siguen el resto de gotas. Están casi estáticas sobre mi cuerpo. Más un portador que una persona que pasea bajo la lluvia. Me doy cuenta de que la canción que escuchaba ha llegado a su final pero no noto que otra empiece. Así de lento transcurre mi mundo ahora.

> _Mi mente viaja. Más lejos en el tiempo esta vez. Sigues estando ahí. Sujetas el extremo de un sofá. Yo estoy en el otro extremo. Lo estamos colocando debajo de la ventana tal y como yo quería, así que supongo que he ganado algún tipo de discusión y que ya no tendremos por qué pasar el tiempo en el suelo. Parece que el sofá fue mi única victoria. Ahora toda la sala de estar está cambiada. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuándo? La luz de la mañana invade la estancia. Hemos quitado las cortinas y… Oh Dios. El balcón está lleno de pequeñas flores de color blanco. La planta de jazmín que llevo ahora mismo en las manos asciende desde el piso inferior, trepando por la pared y desprendiendo su fragancia como nunca antes había olido._

El tiempo pasa. Una canción comienza tímidamente a sonar. Nada más que una eterna nota inicial suspendida en el tiempo. Una mujer en la acera de enfrente levanta el brazo hacia mí, dejando caer su bolso, que flota etéreo atrapado en una posición imposible entre sus dedos. La línea temporal de mis pensamientos, en cambio, se mueve a una velocidad imposible.

> _Te veo de nuevo, más canas, más arrugas. Ya no llevas barba. Me saludas desde el baño mientras te lavas los dientes. Te ríes. Me río. Estúpidamente. Feliz de verte ahí. Cierras la puerta y mi mirada se dirige a otro sitio. La sala de estar ha vuelto a cambiar. Es casi la misma, pero es distinta. Los muebles son idénticos pero alguna extraña magia los difumina y los acomoda en la habitación. Llevan más tiempo aquí que la última vez que los vi. Ahora están llenos de fotografías. Veo reuniones, veo amigos envejecidos. Te veo vestido para una boda. Veo una luna de miel en un país exótico…_

El tiempo salta débilmente de nuevo. Milésimas de segundo bastan para que la canción por fin parezca avanzar hacia una nueva nota, para que el bolso abandone completamente la mano de aquella señora, para notar cada una de las rugosidades de la carrocería del camión sobre mis costillas. Poco a poco, insufriblemente despacio, el vehículo se abre paso entre mis huesos y mis órganos, alertando a cada nervio del daño producido, cortando venas y arterias, rompiendo todo lo rompible… Acabando con mi vida.

> _El sol ha abandonado hace tiempo el cielo en mi última visita a nuestra casa. Veo juguetes en el suelo amontonados por el suelo. Una risa infantil llega desde el despacho y observo desde mi posición como juegas con una persona muy pequeña en lo que ahora es su cuarto, antes de arroparla y desearle dulces sueños. Ya en la sala abrazas a tu pareja. Radiantes, rebosantes de felicidad. No puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Él se marcha a dormir también pero tú te demoras un momento. Sales al balcón y paseas la mirada entre las luces nocturnas de los suburbios. Alguien que no te conociese diría que no piensas en nada pero conozco esos ojos. Me he pasado horas mirándolos y sé reconocer la satisfacción cuando la veo. Deslizas la mano por la barandilla, distraído, y juegas con las flores del jazmín…_

Desde aquí y en este mismo instante, en medio de una calle y mientras soy arrollado por el dichoso camión, no dejo de sorprenderme. Las convencionalidades del cine y los clichés baratos te hacen pensar que un resumen de tu vida es proyectado ante ti, como una película, antes de morir. Y sin embargo, no solo no he visto el pasado, sino que he presenciado la historia de otra persona. La historia de otra persona junto a ti. Más extraño todavía es lo bien que me siento, a pesar de perder poco a poco cada una de las funciones de mi cuerpo y del inevitable dolor que supone el ser atropellado. El tiempo vuelve a su ritmo habitual. El camión me arrastra varias decenas de metros. Aterrizo en un charco de agua y sangre. El bolso cae, los gritos se apoderan de las gargantas más cercanas. Bocinas, sirenas; la lluvia, constante, chocando contra la acera… Aun sujeto con fuerza la planta de jazmín. Me dejo ir.


	7. No dejes que ésa sea nuestra historia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Escuchar la banda sonora de Borkeback Mountain mientras lees]

_There was this story I always liked…_

Sobre un hombre, sin dinero, que encuentra trabajo cuidando las ovejas de no sé qué tío. ¿Earl? Quién sabe. 

Un hombre, a penas mayor que yo, en sus veintes, pero un hombre ya, al fin y al cabo. Él y la montaña. La nieve. Los bosques de coníferas. El frío indomable. El río. Los cantos rodados. Las peñas escarpadas. Ese paisaje… Supongo que a él no le gusta recordarlo, pero yo vuelvo a él cada vez que cierro los ojos, muy a su pesar.

Guiar al rebaño montaña arriba a pastar. Bajar y encontrarle a él. Al principio, un amigo; al final un amante. Puede que el frío les uniese y la vida les separase. Puede que fuesen ellos mismos. Puede que fuese aquel hombre. Ir a contracorriente no es fácil para nadie. 

Bajó de la montaña después de saborear el invierno de su vida con el hombre de su vida, listo para verle partir y hacerse diminuto en el horizonte. Listo para vomitar en la primera esquina. Pobre de él, que no sabía que no se pueden vomitar los besos dados. 

El tiempo pasa, el hombre se arruga, tiene esposa e hijas y un trabajo malpagado después de otro. Inmerso en sus infiernos espera con ansias esas dos veces al año que regresa a la montaña. Con la nieve, con el río, con los cantos rodados, con el amor de su vida. Pero es la vida misma la que sigue y les consume. Uno, divorciado y sobreviviendo en una caravana. El otro… bueno, tiraron su cuerpo a una cuneta. Después de la paliza. “El puto Jack Twist” no volverá y ahora a aquel hombre solo le quedan recuerdos, una tierra que no quiere pisar, y una camisa de cuadros que aun huele a él. 

Cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo a esa montaña, con su olor a pino inundando el ambiente, y las risas camufladas entre el atronador río. Nunca voy más allá, por miedo a perderme. A verme convertido en una sombra gris del hombre feliz que soy ahora. Miedo a que mi felicidad sea tan escasa como un momento en la memoria, un recuerdo de un paseo en unas montañas alejadas de la mano de Dios o una canción bajo el abrigo de una tienda de campaña. Te quiero aquí conmigo, ahora y siempre.

_Don’t let that be our story._


	8. Escucha a los leones cuando rugen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llueve y suena London Grammar (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6drfp_3823I), y has tenido un día que habría sido mejor dejar perderse en el calendario, esto es lo que pasa.

> Excuse me for a while  
>  While I’m wide-eyed  
>  And I’m so down caught in the middle

Me siento detrás de los paneles que flanquean las puertas del autobús. Hay anuncios y carteles y me camuflo entre ofertas de viajes baratos a destinos que quieren sonar lejanos. El vehículo arranca y me dejo caer en un ligero e incómodo sueño que dura un suspiro. Me sorprendo apoyado en la ventana y contemplo asqueado la mancha opaca de grasa que otra persona había dejado ahí al descansar su cabeza. Viene a mi memoria el recuerdo de una mujer, otra usuaria del transporte público, que evitaba apoyarse sobre cualquier superficie del mismo. Su postura excesivo erecta. Sus guantes de látex, con los que asía las barras de metal desgastado que atravesaban el bus de arriba a abajo como una lanza corroída por el uso. “¿Por qué?”. Recuerdo haber pensado. “¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿Cuál es el riesgo?"

> I’ve excused you for a while  
>  While I’m wide-eyed  
>  And I’m so down caught in the middle

Miro más allá del cristal de la ventana, que empieza a llenarse de vaho por el frío externo. Me doy cuenta de que ha empezado a llover. Una lluvia fina y constante. La primera del invierno. La que arrastra toda la porquería acumulada desde antes del verano. Las pequeñas y sucias gotas juegan con las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, adquiriendo un tono anaranjado que solo puede recordarme a esos botes en los que vienen ansiolíticos, antidepresivos y demás compañeros de botiquín.

> Yeah, I might seem so strong  
>  Yeah, I might speak so long  
>  I’ve never been so wrong

Alguien se ha sentado a mi lado. Es una anciana. Huele al café de hace horas y al cigarro de hace cinco minutos. Su hedor me repugna y deseo con todas mis ansias llegar a mi destino para alejarme de él. Contengo la respiración cuanto puedo, pero me resigno al cabo de un poco. Recuerdo de nuevo a aquella mujer de los guantes de látex y su miedo a la suciedad. Su miedo a vivir. El autobús hace un giro y de repente estoy en mi parada. Me apeo y la lluvia roza levemente mi cara cubierta por la capucha.

> Yeah, I might seem so strong  
>  Yeah, I might speak so long  
>  I’ve never been so wrong

Una gota roza mis labios, lenta, juguetona. Me descubro la cabeza y comienzo a andar a hacia casa, callejeando, pisando charcos, bailando con los postes de la luz y las farolas, empapándome de la lluvia y de su suciedad, empapándome de vida. 


	9. La Ciudad Roja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quitándome cosas de la cabeza.

Pisó con firmeza con sus botas de acero y cuero sobre el deteriorado pavimento y atravesó el pórtico de entrada a la ciudad de Hort. Fenáth dejó vagar su vista por entre edificios derruidos y pilas de ladrillos de adobe rojo. Sus ojos no le habían engañado desde lo alto del valle. La ciudad de Hort parecía y era un erial, una curiosidad de otro tiempo no tan lejano, un alto en su camino. Nada más. Sin embargo, la joven no puedo evitar adentrarse en las calles de la ciudad fantasma.

Más polvo rojo. Las casas que no habían superado el paso del tiempo dejaban su huella en el suelo como el dibujo de un esqueleto, y sus muros habían sido erosionados hasta llenar los caminos de ese polvo carmesí que se empeñaba en cubrir hasta el último rincón del lugar. Las edificaciones más resistentes, de piedra, habían perdido la batalla contra las inclemencias meteorológicas y exhibían grandes boquetes en sus ahora quebradizas fachadas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la muerte, la única habitante que había permanecido impertérrita al paso de las fugaces edades del hombre. Su presencia se extendía como una neblina del color del fuego por todo Hort, sus brazos largos repletos de dedos, fuertes como las garras de un águila, se perdían entre callejones y llenaban avenidas, asiéndose a cualquier superficie posible. La muerte era dueña y señora de Hort.

Fenáth era el único ser vivo en kilómetros a la redonda. Ni una planta. Ni una rata. Ni un único gorrión sobrevolaba la zona.

Paso a paso, recorrió la distancia que la separaba de los muelles de la ciudad, navegando entre la desesperanza y los sueños rotos de millares de ciudadanos perseguidos por la Masacre. Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los muelles como para oler el salado aliento del mar, Fenáth escaló un murete cercano, cerró los ojos y recurrió al Don. Vívidas imágenes de otro tiempo acudieron a su mente. El ajetreo de un mercado, puestos a rebosar de pescado, carne y frutas de todos los lugares; calles asfixiadas por la concurrencia de personas. Personas, gente… su pueblo. Envueltos en la otrora acogedora urbe roja, sus antepasados iban y venían con total normalidad ajenos a su catastrófico futuro cercano. Las escenas de cotidianidad se tornaron flashes incoherentes, rápidas sucesiones de sufrimiento y desesperación envueltas en una nube del mismo color que lo inundaba todo con una fuerza titánica: el rojo de la sangre.

Fenáth apagó la conexión que la unía a aquellos recuerdos ajenos y continuó su exploración de los muelles de Hort, en busca de cualquier rastro de vida, en busca de cualquier destello de verde perdido en ese mar de desdicha que era ahora Hort.


	10. Alegorías del desierto

He mirado a los ojos a los grandes y no he temido. He regresado del Tokoyo sana, salva y reforzada. He viajado por desiertos de arena, grava y roca. He cabalgado el viento en dragones de crin de algas. He surcado el mar que nos separa saltando sobre peces colosales. He atravesado la jungla a lomos de ancianos mensajeros ya olvidados. He hecho de las brasas las compañeras de mis pies y ahora me acerco sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Llegué en busca de la fuerza para vencerte y solo topé con sacrificios. Hablé con un pato con un cuenco por cerebro en busca de su sabiduría y me quitó todo ápice de inteligencia. Me reuní con las tortugas que sostenían el mundo en busca de su fortaleza y convirtieron mis músculos en lodo. Pedí presteza a los cisnes en el cielo y vaciaron mis pulmones para hacerme más ligera. Anduve a ciegas en la más absoluta oscuridad hasta que di con la llama de los leones del fuego pero me tornaron cenizas. Rogué a los poseedores de martillo y yunque un arma con la que defenderme y recibí la más alta pila de astillas y polvo. Cuando no quedaba más de mí que huesos y piel imploré por un cayado y se clavó en mi mano la madera más venenosa y espinosa que sea posible fuera del mundo mortal.

Me mantuve quieta, incapaz de cualquier otra acción. Aguanté la lluvia de granizo perforando mi espalda. Huracanes de arena erosionando mi silueta. Soporté tormentas de sal en mis profundas heridas. Contemplé cómo la lluvia me dejaba sin aire que respirar. Cómo un sol blanco y cegador me abrasaba las córneas hasta hacerlas desaparecer. Y entonces, me levanté. Atravesé el mundo en el que me habían negado la entrada. Ciega, desnutrida, desamparada y desolada. Recorrí el mundo vetado de los dioses. Impasibles contemplaron su obra. Cómo habían transformado a una chica que exigía ayuda y fuerza en un despojo apenas ligado a los restos de un alma rasgada. Me deshice de las plantas de mis pies. Después de los muñones en mis tobillos. De mis rodillas. Me consumí desde la cadera hasta el cuello. Y solo me detuve ante el gran hacedor.

Desde su montaña me observó. Mi cuerpo lacerado quedaba atrás como un reguero de sangre y vísceras. Mi cabeza, un testigo de mi sacrificio. Me ordenó que hablara y obedecí. Y le di las gracias. Porque la humildad era ahora mi fortaleza. Porque sin músculos valoraba el verdadero valor de cualquier arma. Y porque el veneno me hacía recordar lo dulce que podía ser un limón. Descendió de las más altas alturas y posó su frente sobre lo que quedaba de la mía.

Mi cuerpo regresó conmigo, no más fuerte, pero sí más sabio. Di la vuelta. Los dioses se regocijaban ahora de mi victoria. Celebraban banquetes y bailes a mi paso. El fuego, las tormentas y los rayos me allanaban el camino. Los espíritus me guiaban ahora. Me elevaban en el aire columnas de peces de cabeza acorazada. Tiraban de mí zarzas de flores salvajes con todos los colores y olores de la existencia. Me transportaban alces sabios de rostro humano y dragones de crin de algas. He aprendido de vetustos seres encerrados en cuentos y rondallas hace milenios cómo hacerte frente y ahora te digo:

“Te perdono”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ghibli!


	11. La Reina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para un concurso que no gané. Ahora esto me parece una soberana M, pero mejor aquí que en otro lado.

Me han puesto una venda en los ojos antes de empezar el viaje. Me han hecho beber algo en un vaso de chupito. Sabía a resina y cafeína. He perdido la noción del tiempo en la parte trasera del coche. La velocidad es constante y no hacemos paradas, así que deduzco que viajamos por autopista y que estoy a muchos kilómetros de la redacción, más de los que considero seguro. Mis dos “guardaespaldas” hablan en un idioma que no es el español y que ciertamente no entiendo. Parece francés, pero hay un deje distinto a todo el francés que he oído, que es bien poco. Hay gueto y ritmo en la saliva que baña sus palabras.

La monotonía se rompe con un tranquilo giro del vehículo. Las ruedas bajan el ritmo y baches, resaltos y más curvas se adueñan de nuestro camino. Nos detenemos entre una sonora lluvia de guijarros que golpean la carrocería. Me hacen bajar. Un viento abrumador me corta la piel que queda al descubierto y me despeina completamente. Los dos hombres me agarran de los brazos y me hacen caminar con la facilidad de quien levanta a un niño. Huele a tierra mojada y pino. Creo que es pino. No oigo nada reconocible salvo el repentino vendaval. No oigo el motor de otros coches, ni el canto de las aves, ni el de un insignificante grillo. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. Me aferro a la libreta y al boli que he portado en las manos desde que este viaje a lo desconocido comenzase. Ambos útiles, empapados en sudor.

Unos cuantos traspiés y arañazos con el salvaje matorral, y nuestra marcha se interrumpe de nuevo. Me quitan la venda y una verja de acero blanco, corroída por el óxido, me da la bienvenida a la noche. El sol estaba en lo más alto cuando partimos. Ahora puedo ver a mis captores con mayor claridad. Tez oscura y brazos como troncos; no se paran a mirarme, pero de hacerlo, tendrían que inclinar bastante la cabeza. Uno de ellos libera por completo mi brazo y el otro relaja claramente la tensión con la que sus manos me aprietan. El primero coge un palo del suelo y lo hace sonar contra la cancela. Creo discernir un patrón en el repiqueteo de la rama entre las varas de metal. Puede que lo imagine, por supuesto. Alguien sale de la nada y retira una cadena que ni siquiera había visto. Más palabras que no comprendo. Vuelven a alzarme en volandas.

Atravesamos la entrada. Por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo brillantes y bailarinas que están las estrellas esta noche y me planteo la astronomía como nueva afición. Recuerdo el brebaje que he tomado antes y de repente dudo de mi certera percepción sobre la luz estelar. Bajo la cabeza, que empieza a notarse pesada. Una villa en ruinas ocupa ahora todo mi campo visual. Paredes encaladas y repletas de grafitis. Techo tejado y agujereado. Sospecho que es allí donde vive Ella pero me conducen hacia alguna clase de construcción mucho más humilde, que la cercanía revela como un gallinero. Entramos. Una bombilla de luz incandescente cuelga inerte de las tablas de madera sobre nuestras cabezas. Los guardas me liberan por fin y apartan la paja del suelo con los pies. Ni una gallina, ni restos de su presencia. Ni un triste huevo. Pura decepción. 

La silueta de una trampilla se dibuja en el suelo.

Mis piernas tiemblan con cada paso que doy hacia el subsuelo, escalón de piedra tras escalón. No soy capaz de un movimiento firme, y la mezcla de moho y fluidos sin identificar que impregna el suelo no es de gran ayuda. Siento como si en cualquier momento pudiese resbalar y dejar mi dignidad tirada por el empedrado pavimento, junto con algún que otro diente y puede que parte de mis sesos. Los escalones van a morir a un pasillo de la misma ralea. Aquella bombilla lejana proyecta las sombras del par de matones sobre la estancia, cada vez más difuminadas y alargadas. Me dicen algo: _Va!_

Hasta yo soy capaz de entender eso. 

Comienzo a internarme en la alargada negrura, esta vez solo. Paso a paso, el calor ambiental crece. Un calor húmedo, como si saliese de una sauna o de las entrañas de la misma tierra. El sudor se acumula en mi frente y desciende cada pocos segundos por los lados de mi cara y por mi nariz. Puedo notar su sabor acre cuando roza la comisura de mis labios. Intento secarlo con la manga de la camisa pero en el proceso, me golpeo torpemente con el bolígrafo y éste cae rodando al suelo. Me agacho y tanteo las pétreas losas, prácticamente a ciegas. Golpeo repetidamente el pavimento a mi alrededor, sin éxito. El maldito bolígrafo no aparece, no llevo recambio, y creo que algo vivo y con demasiadas patas ha pasado hace unos instantes por encima de mi mano. Para cuando doy con él, estoy hecho un manojo de nervios. 

Intento concentrarme en lo que sé para alejar la inquietud. Mientras avanzo, repaso mentalmente cada dato que conozco sobre Ella, sobre su clan. Cada libro que he leído, cada documental, cada mínima referencia que he podido encontrar… y la única certeza que tengo es que no sé nada. No sabemos nada. Toda la información que poseemos se refiere a leyendas y está contaminada por fantasmas y trucos de magia, manipulada por fanáticos que se empeñan en situarlas en cada gran celebración que la humanidad ha vivido. Las bacanales romanas, los episodios de coreomanía en la Edad Media, Woodstock, el Segundo Verano del Amor y las primeras raves… tengo citas que las relacionan con todos ellos. No me creo ninguna, pero… ¿quién sabe? Todo cuento tiene algo de verdad.

Lo único que puedo dar como cierto es su amor por el secreto y la palabrería. Eso, y que existe una figura superior: la reina, la suma sacerdotisa, emperatriz de todo lo que no ves, amazona del más allá, lo que sea… y que su poder es magnífico. ¿Quién es y cómo obtiene el cargo? Puro misterio, como siempre. Recuerdo incluso haber leído que ascender a su puesto de líder conllevaba devorar a su predecesora. Sea como fuere, la verdad la poseen ellas y son ellas las que deciden como administrarla. Ahora, rompen su silencio con esta entrevista y yo soy el afortunado que hace las preguntas. Espero que afortunado sea la palabra adecuada. 

El pasillo llega a su fin.

Lo que sea que esperaba encontrar se desvanece con el primer pie que pongo dentro de esa sala. Una bocanada de frenético olor humano lo sustituye y me olvido de cualquier pregunta que había preparado con anterioridad. Un sabor dulzón y picante me impregna la lengua. Una incesante base de ritmos profundos se hunde en mi pecho, sincronizándose con mis latidos, fundiéndome con ese extraño conjunto de rayos láser y luces estroboscópicas. Una muchedumbre de juventud se amalgama sin sentido, como los ingredientes de un bizcocho hecho por un niño. Vestidos de blanco y neón, y con más piel expuesta de lo que muchos considerarían correcto. Bailando, extáticos, en trance. Nadie se fija en mí.

Pese al calor, a la atmósfera cargada y a un espacio que se antoja cada vez menor, hay “algo”. Algo marcha rematadamente bien en esa habitación perdida de la mano de Dios, a varios metros bajo tierra y cerca de nada en particular, salvo un gallinero sin gallinas. Aquella sustancia, aquel vaso de chupito relleno de secretos y pedazos de electrónica y ritmos tribales más antiguos que la escritura, se había mezclado con mi sistema nervioso y con mis músculos, idiotizándome o alzándome a un estado superior de consciencia. 

Me esfuerzo en sujetar mis bártulos como si con ello me amarrase a mí mismo, como si me atase al único ápice de cordura que queda en kilómetros a la redonda. Y fallo estrepitosamente. Pierdo la noción del tiempo por quincuagésima vez ese día. Pierdo las ataduras impuestas por un sentido de la moral demasiado estricto. Me pierdo entre la piel de personas sin rostro. Una parte indistinguible de aquellos agraciados que han caído bajo su hechizo.   
Ella. Recuerdo la entrevista en un momento de extrema lucidez y elevo mi vista por encima de la marabunta de la que formo parte, en su busca. La encuentro y me propongo dirigirme hacia su trono, pero me estremezco con cada centímetro que avanzo. No puedo poner los ojos en su figura sin que se apodere de mí el deseo de abandonarme de nuevo a la locura y al caos. Es bella, pero no es eso lo que me mortifica. Es su presencia. Es la sensación de que Ella es la fuente de la música, de las sustancias que fluyen en el ambiente; de que cualquier placer en esa sala o en el universo mismo emana de su sola existencia. La divinidad de la fiesta en un cuerpo humano. 

Nunca llegué a hacerle la entrevista. Ni una ridícula pregunta. Desperté tumbado entre la maleza, cerca de aquel villorrio desvencijado, y bañado por la luz de la luna. Más tarde me enteraría de que ni siquiera era la luna de la misma noche la que alumbraba el terreno. Había pasado días en ese lugar, bajo la influencia de la Reina. El festín había acabado. Nunca volvería a ser en el mismo sitio. No tengo respuestas. No hay entrevista. No hay nada salvo más preguntas.


	12. De relaciones tormentosas y amistades que no quieren ser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No te equivoques, no soy yo, eres tú” y subir de nivel en auto-aceptación, auto-comprensión y auto-autoestima, si quieres.

Estoy sentado en los bancos de madera de una avenida que hace solo unas horas no pensaba pisar. Los listones parecen kilométricos bajo mis muslos, sin nadie más a quién sostener. Solo yo y las manchas que la intemperie produce, un tímido liquen, un excremento de paloma a un palmo de distancia. El sol nace a mis espaldas, el ron y la oscuridad se desvanecen. Trinos, bocinas, voces. Son las siete de la mañana, estoy sentado en un banco de madera en medio de un lugar en el que no quería estar.

Me pongo las gafas de sol para mirar atrás, para que la luz no me ciegue, y para entender qué narices me ha llevado al dichoso banco. Me pongo las gafas de sol y no veo nada. Por más que escudriñe entre las estatuas, farolas y ficus de esta avenida, no veo nada. Realmente me planteo si, como dijo alguien hace ya muchos años, tengo algún tipo de problema. Miopía, astigmatismo, quizá alguna clase de disfunción social. Verborrea crónica, que me impele a decir la verdad cada vez que se me pregunta y aunque duela como un puñal.

La verdad, ah. Miro la cagada de paloma. No estoy solo en el banco. La verdad es una compañera de viaje caprichosa. “Te aprecio por tu sinceridad” – dicen constantemente, mientras se alejan por el mismo motivo. Franqueza, racionalidad. Me río. El banco está lleno de virtudes negras y poco comprendidas.

El sol se eleva por encima del lento reguero de coches y demás vehículos. Según tengo entendido, el negro es el color que más absorbe el calor. Miro mi ropa, miro a mi alrededor, a mis oscuras simpatías, y siento, que ya no me importa. Que por mucho que mire atrás no lo voy a comprender, pero que de alguna manera, la soledad, el frío, y otros temores, se pueden ir al carajo.

Me tumbo en el banco, acaricio la madera, con sus vetas, sus manchas, sus líquenes (procuro evitar la deposición citrina). Me duerno sin querer estar en otro lugar.


	13. Tres Hermanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relato original para la Revista INARI, bajo la temática "Mitos y Leyendas".  
> Aquí la publicación original http://revistainari.blogspot.com.es/2016/02/inari-n16.html   
> Originalmente iba a ser una historia en tono humorístico, pero nein.  
> Reto personal: ser muy parco y mantener cierto orden y estructura.

Nacimos en una isla perdida de Grecia y aquí seguimos. Hemos vivido en paz durante milenios, viendo nacer y morir imperios sin inmutarnos. Las dríades cuidan de sus árboles, como mandan los dioses. Yo vendo su fruta, pues una dríade no abandona la proximidad de su árbol jamás. Ellas cultivan, yo hablo con los aldeanos. Nunca mostraron interés en mi parte del trabajo, hasta que llegó ella.

La joven pastora había heredado el negocio de su padre, al que Las Parcas se habían empeñado en llevarse demasiado pronto. No tenía muchas cabras y la mayoría eran viejas y esqueléticas, y bajaban la empinada calle con sumo cuidado. Ella las conducía con la paciencia de una santa y con el amor de una madre. En su camino, la pastora pasó una, dos y tres veces por delante de nuestra tiendecita, y una, dos y tres veces rechazó a las hermanas. Habíamos vivido en paz en aquella isla perdida de Grecia durante milenios, viendo nacer y morir imperios sin inmutarnos, pero la rústica belleza de aquella pastora se adueñó del corazón de las ninfas.

La primera en intentar lograr su amor fue Syke, la dríade de la higuera. Por supuesto, como su fauno, me opuse rotundamente y le supliqué que dejase estar a la pastora.

— Tu labor es cuidar de la higuera para que dé frutos —le dije.

Me taladró con la mirada y me apartó de su camino con la fuerza de un gigante.

— No tienes autoridad sobre mí — repuso con razón —. Dedícate a vender.

Syke se plantó en el portal de la tienda, se atusó su melena negra y dejó caer uno de los tirantes de su túnica, llamando la atención de la pastora con un silbido. Una cabra se giró, pero nada más. Después, con una mueca y con más prisa que elegancia, la dríade de la higuera se deshizo completamente de su túnica y la lanzó al rebaño, gritando a pleno pulmón. Todas las cabras la miraron, pero no así la pastora. Syke montó en cólera y, valiéndose de sus antiguas artes de ninfa, alzó los brazos e invocó a su querida higuera. Ésta respondió rauda y extendió sus raíces desde el interior de la tienda, que reptaron como serpientes blanquecinas y atraparon a una de las cabras. Esa vez, la pastora sí que reaccionó. Alargó su brazo y extrajo de su bota un cuchillo, con el que cortó las raíces de la higuera. Syke se contrajo de dolor y las raíces retrocedieron, liberando a la cabra. La pastora prosiguió su camino y Syke se refugió en la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde crecían los árboles, con el orgullo herido.

No volvimos a ver a Syke en semanas, pero nunca dejamos de oírla. Cuando Morea, la dríade de la morera, posó los ojos en la pastora, fue la primera en advertirle:

— ¡Esa mujer es peligrosa! —gritó desde las ramas de su higuera —. ¡Quítatela de la cabeza ahora que aún estás a tiempo!

Pero Morea estaba ya prendada de la joven pastora. La segunda vez que ésta se acercó con su rebaño, Morea se recostó en el marco de la puerta y se arrancó uno de sus numerosos rizos de plata. Alzó la mano al viento con gran pompa y dejó que el rizo volase hasta posarse sobre el hocico de una de las cabras más ancianas. El pobre animal, distraído por el mechón, trastabilló y se rompió una pata. La pastora se vio obligada a parar al rebaño y Morea volvió al interior de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—  Sea lo que sea que estás intentando, no va a dar resultado —le advertí.

Me dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro y siguió hasta su árbol. La dríade danzó alrededor de la morera con la gracilidad de quien ha practicado durante miles de años y, pronto, una nube de mariposas de seda la envolvieron hasta ocultarla en un níveo abrigo alado. Morea emergió portando en sus manos las más finas sedas que jamás habían confeccionado para ella los insectos. Regresó al portal y lanzó la tela al aire. El viento no tardó en llevar la seda hasta la pastora, que la sujetó entre sus manos y la rasgó de un tirón. Morea se llevó las manos al pecho y se dejó caer al suelo, desconsolada. La pastora, sin dedicar ni un vistazo a los aspavientos de la dríade, usó la seda para entablillar la pata de su cabra, cargó al animal en hombros y se marchó con el resto de su rebaño.

Morea se arrastró hasta su árbol entre sollozos y se acurrucó en un hueco del tronco. No dejó de llorar en meses.

La tercera vez que la pastora pasó por delante de nuestra tienda, la más joven de las hermanas esperaba ya en el portal, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— No hace falta que te diga lo que pienso, pero déjame que te pregunte: ¿por qué estás tan segura de que ganarás el amor y la devoción de la pastora?

Karya, la dríade del castaño, entrecerró los ojos y me miró con ternura, me plantó un ligero beso en la frente y se volvió sin más. Se acercó a su árbol, se arrodilló y recogió las castañas que habían caído al suelo, una a una, hasta que le sangraron las rodillas. Después, eliminó con sus propias manos la cubierta espinosa de los frutos, una a una, hasta que le sangraron los dedos. Para cuando regresó a la entrada, portaba consigo una enorme cesta de castañas limpias y un fajo de ramas secas, caídas tiempo atrás. Creó una pequeña hoguera con la leña de su propio árbol y, mientras las castañas se cocinaban lentamente, me dijo:

— Mis hermanas han sido perezosas e impacientes. Yo le ofrezco a la pastora lo mejor que tengo: los frutos nacidos gracias a mis cuidados y que yo misma recojo y cocino. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué la pastora me escogerá?

El olor de las castañas asadas pronto invadió el ambiente y el rebaño no tardó en acercarse. Karya se agachó y dio de comer a las cabras. Solo cuando todas saciaron su hambre, se aproximó la pastora.

— Gracias, dríade, por alimentar a mis animales con tus frutos —dijo la pastora con voz grave.

— No hay de qué. ¿Me concederás ahora tu amor, pastora?

— Lo siento, pero yo me debo solo a mis cabras.

Y sin más, se marchó. Karya ni lloró ni se enfureció, pero sí extrajo una castaña más de su cabellera. Me la cedió, todavía cálida, con otro de sus dulces besos.

  * ¿Sabes, fauno mío? Creo que debería seguir el ejemplo de la pastora y deberme solo a mi cabra.



Los encuentros con la joven pastora no se hicieron ni más frecuentes ni más escasos, pero en ninguno faltó una palabra de agradecimiento para Karya o una sonrisa para sus hermanas. Así fue, hasta que la joven pastora dejó de ser joven y la última cabra pasó por delante de nuestra tiendecita, en una isla perdida de Grecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora lo odio y no soy capaz de leerlo <3


End file.
